


First kiss seinao

by Hadron



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: #seinaoweek, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadron/pseuds/Hadron
Summary: Seinao first kiss. That's it
Relationships: Nakashima Naomi/Shinohara Seiko
Kudos: 4





	First kiss seinao

After the surprise of yesterday night, they had both fallen asleep like a koala on daytime. Waking up tomorrow morning wasn’t as easy. Well mainly going to Kisaragi Academy on time and trying to not die in the process was the idea… which wasn’t going that bad, observing the current circumstances.  
Thing is the problem wasn’t that they had woken up later than usual, it was just that everything else that could make things more complicated happened (except the teacher arriving earlier)  
“Seiko, where is my hair comb?” Yelled Naomi while trying to put on her uniform, not realizing it was turned inside out.  
Meanwhile Seiko was brushing her teeth at the speed of sound all the while trying to put her skirt on with her left hand.  
“MMMMMMGGHHHHHHH!” Seiko finished her teeth cleaning abruptly and spat out the remaining liquid from her mouth rinse, then clumsily threw the teethbrush on the sink all hurried up. Due to all the hurry, she still hadn’t curled her rolls yet.  
“Give me some time, you sexy beast!” Seiko turned to look around, and began digging left and right for the missing comb. After some effort and running around the room she finally found and picked the s desired object from the ground.  
“It’s here Nao…” Seiko froze in place for a moment, her pupils thin like fullstops on paper.  
“Naomi. Your uniform…” Seiko began to tremble like a massive scale earthquake.  
Puzzled to no end Naomi could only blurt out: “Yes?”  
“That’s my uniform, my beautiful Naomi.”  
“THE HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????????”  
“And it’s turned inside out.”  
Naomi’s eyes became like a fish and she just said monotone: “Why I am not surprised?”  
“Well≈” A cheerful voice rang behind Naomi.  
“I’ll have to strip you down to solve this!!!” Seiko gave a mischievous grin before beginning to remove her clothes at her usual inhuman speed.  
“SEIKOOOOO!”  
Meanwhile Natsumi Nakashima simply giggled to herself while hearing the ruckus.  
“They sure are filled with energy these girls.”  
“So how’s your sister Yoshiki?“ Satoshi chirped while they were entering in class inside Kisaragy Academy, ready to begin the decent length of time for Miss Yui to arrive and begin the class. Much like any other day.  
“She’s doing well, and still trying to help me to get back in the Kishinuma household. She’s one of the greatest persons I know.”  
“And how it’s going with your parents?”  
“Well… they seem to be less angry with me, but it looks like it will take a long time before they don’t hate me at all.”  
Satoshi placed a encouraging hand on Yoshiki’s shoulder.  
“Come on man, don’t lose hope.”  
“By the way, now that I think about it… What did you dream last night, Yoshiki?”  
“I dunno why, I dreamt that I was sacrificing myself to save Ayumi and all the others and a massive and grey-skinned man blinded me.”  
“With a piece of cloth? ”  
“No. With a pair of scissors. And then he eviscerated me.” “Then I dreamt about seeing Ayumi in a maid uniform-For some unexplained reason.”  
“That’s odd… and almost horny. Almost.”  
“And what did you dream?”  
As Yoshiki’s question reached Satoshi’s hearing, a loud ramble of footsteps roared at the distance.  
“The tormented ghost of one of my family members, which I couldn’t recognize for I don’t know why drowned me in a pool of blood.”  
“???. A little strange.” Yoshiki deadpanned.  
“Then I dreamt about happy puppies.”  
“As odd as my dream then.”  
The door was loudly flung open by a deadly force as two figures rushed through.  
The girl pair had arrived, all tired and near the edge of passing out due to having ran all the way to the academy.  
“Aaaagh. Agh. Afffgh.” Seiko and Naomi both blurted at unison.  
“Why the hurry, there’s still 6 minutes left for class to begin due to miss Yui having a delay.” Ayumi asked concerned.

“The universe must be playing a prank against us.” Seiko muttered in exhaustion before letting herself fall on Naomi’s breasts.  
“Seiko goddamnit!”  
“Calm down Naomi.” Satoshi said politely  
“I almost feel jealous that a girl has more breast experience than me. Nah, I’m just kidding.” Yoshiki muttered to himself.  
“By the way Mochida-kun, Kishinuma-kun I have something to ask of you.”  
“…what?” They both asked at unison.  
“Were you talking about occult? I LOVE that.” Ayumi’s face was covered in shadows, giving her an eerie air around her presence.  
(“Oh shit.”) They both thought to themselves at unison.  
“If it isn’t much to ask, that is.” Ayumi asked in a cheerful tone, as if she was an innocent lamb.  
Satoshi and Yoshiki just looked at each other before sighing internally. This was going to be tricky  
***  
After class Naomi had tried to explain to Satoshi her deal with Seiko, only for Satoshi to blurt:  
“Well you kinda always look like you’re more than friends honestly.”  
“Naomi, do what your brain tells you. We can remain as close friends, can’t we.”  
“Satoshi… This feels odd.”  
“I’m pretty sure both Shinohara and me would die for you if the situation called for it. No need to develop petty grudges. And I know Shinohara is listening.”  
Seiko was crying tears of joy while hearing all of it.  
Satoshi simply hugged her from the front for a second and whispered.  
“Calm down, you don’t want to make Naomi sad, do you?”  
“Shinohara you can kiss her now if you want, you know?” And so did Seiko.  
“Mmph.” Naomi hummed when Seiko took advantage to grope Naomi’s assets.  
Things tend to take time to develop after all.


End file.
